Ace Out
by theatreChapter
Summary: Ace is back! Sequel to ACE OF HEARTS, so if you want this one to make any sense, you should definitely read that first! Ace may have lost her wings, but she still has Stiles. But, when she learns the truth about her mortal dad, will everything get flipped upside-down? And how does the Kanima venom affect her specifically? Stiles x OC
1. Episode 1: Part I

**A/N: Ace has returned! If you don't know who Ace is, then you need to go back to my profile and click on Ace of Hearts instead. Anyway, I'll just skip the lengthy authors note and let you guys read. And please-REVIEW! It really helps me to make sure that I'm doing things right. Anyway, here is the first chapter to Ace Out.**

I woke up with a crick in my back since Stiles and I had stayed at the hospital all weekend. Both of us wanted to make sure that Lydia was alright. She'd started becoming a pretty good friend of mine, and Stiles…well, he'd liked her for eight years. He might not admit it to _me_, but he wanted to know that she was okay too.

Stiles was mumbling to himself, so I assumed it was a dream he probably didn't want to be having at such a public place, but I left him alone. The poor kid needed sleep. He'd made sure I was comfortable before falling asleep himself-across three different chairs. I'd insisted I was fine, but I knew that he'd waited until I was asleep before he even tried getting comfortable.

I stood and wandered over to Mrs. McCall. She'd been keeping an eye on Lydia as well. Before I could say anything to her, Lydia's dad walked out of her room and saw Stiles lying across three chairs. He waved over Mrs. McCall. "He's been here all night."

"He's been here all weekend. We both have," I said, walking up behind her, giving her dad a look. I knew that he wasn't around a lot, and that Lydia didn't particularly like him either.

As we looked on, a nurse that I didn't know the name of emptied the garbage can right next to Stiles. He woke up and started fighting with the Get Well balloon we'd bought for Lydia. I giggled from where I was standing, causing him to look up and smile at me.

I walked over to him. "You lost a fight with the balloon."

"But I won a fight with an Alpha," he mumbled as he pulled me in for a kiss.

My eyes fluttered closed as I kissed him back. I could feel Stiles smile into it as he pulled me as close as he could. We both moved to deepen the kiss before we heard someone clear their throat behind us. I pulled back, blushing and giving Mrs. McCall a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

"Save it for behind closed doors," she said, turning back to her clipboard and Mr. Martin.

He gave us a stern look, so I tugged on Stiles' arm. "Let's go get some food. How many quarters do we have left?"

"Enough for a couple candy bars," he said, giving me a few coins.

We walked over to the vending machine and I bought a Reese's. Stiles grinned. "Same thing I'm getting."

"Stiles, you've loved these things forever," I said as I rolled my eyes. "I got it because I'm hoping the peanut butter tides me over until I can get something better into my system."

Stiles grinned and pushed the button. Unfortunately, his candy got stuck. He hit the button a few more times before groaning. "Seriously?"

"Here," I said, handing him the other half of mine.

He ate it and then pulled me close again. "I knew I liked you for a reason."

I smirked at him as he planted his lips on mine. We were far enough away from the lobby that we wouldn't get caught unless a nurse came by on rounds, or someone else wanted to use the vending machine. I assumed that since it was so late at night, neither one was likely to happen soon.

"AAAEEEIIII!"

"Lydia?" Stiles and I asked aloud as we sprinted down the hallway to her room.

We bumped into Lydia's dad and Mrs. McCall on the way. "What the hell was that?"

I was the first one into the bathroom, and I ripped back the curtain, not caring if Lydia was still in there or not. A scream like that meant she was in trouble.

She wasn't there. The shower was still running, but she _wasn't_ _there_.

* * *

"Any other descriptors?" I heard the Sheriff ask as Stiles and I walked over.

"She's five foot three, green eyes, fair skin, and her hair is actually strawberry blonde," Stiles said to his dad, who looked at me. I shrugged. Stiles had been obsessed with her for so long that he probably had learned all that in eight years.

"That right?"

"Yeah."

Sheriff pulled us over to the side. "What the hell are the two of you still doing here?"

"Providing moral support."

"How about you provide your ass back home, where it should be. And take Sophia home as well-and I mean to her _own_ home."

"I could do that too."

"Yeah," he said, pushing us along.

Stiles and I left the hospital and climbed into his Jeep, where Scott was waiting. I crawled into the back while Stiles handed Scott the gown Lydia had been wearing.

"This is the one? The one she was _just_ wearing?" Scott asked. Stiles and I nodded. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt her. Not again."

"Alright, just shove the thing in your face and let's find her." Stiles said, turning on the Jeep to reveal Allison in the headlights. "Wooow."

"What are you doing here? Someone's going to see us."

"I don't care, she is my best friend and we need to find her before they do."

"I can find her before the cops get her."

"How about before my father does?"

"He knows?" I asked from the backseat.

"Yeah. I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUVs."

"Search party."

"It's more like a hunting party."

"Get in," Scott said, and Allison jumped into the backseat with me.

"Alright, if she's turning would they actually kill her?"

"I don't know, they won't tell me anything. All they say is we'll talk after Kate's funeral, after the others get here."

"Who are the others?" I asked.

"They won't tell me that either."

"Okay. Your family's got some serious communication issues to work on. Scott, are we going the right way?" Stiles yelled out to Scott, who was leaning out the window.

"Take the next right!"

Stiles did as we asked and we went flying around the corner. That's when Allison looked at me and said, "I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't mean for you to-"

"Allison, no offense to you, but I'd rather just forget that any of that happened." I said, cutting her off. Stiles glanced back at me in the rearview mirror, worry all over his face. I'd completely refused to talk to anyone about it. My mom knew that I wasn't a faerie anymore, but I hadn't told her why. She didn't need to be dragged into this anymore than Ty did.

When we finally got to where Lydia's scent led, I was surprised to see that it was the Hale house. Stiles slipped his hand into mine and turned to Scott. "She came here? Are you sure?"

"This is where the scent leads."

"Alright, but has Lydia ever been here?"

"Not with me," Allison said.

Everyone's eyes turned to me. "Hey, I didn't know her well enough to bring her here."

"Maybe she came here on instinct, like she was looking for Derek," I heard Allison say to Scott.

"You mean looking for an Alpha."

"Wolves need a pack, right?"

"Not all of them."

"But would she have been drawn to an Alpha? Isn't it instinct to be part of a pack?"

"Yeah, we're stronger in packs."

"Like strength in numbers."

"No, like literally stronger, faster, better in every way."

I was still listening to their conversation, but looking around the perimeter for something that stood out. I was really glad that Stiles hadn't let go of my hand, or I would've tripped.

"Woah, hey," he said, pulling me backwards into his chest. We both bent down to examine it further. "You see that? I think it's a trip wire."

Allison bent down as he pulled on it and I heard the leaves rustle behind us. "Stiles?"

"Yeah buddy-oh," Stiles said as we turned.

I burst out laughing when I saw Scott hanging upside-down by one foot from a rope. Allison was giggling next to me, but she was doing her best to hide it.

"Next time you see a trip wire…don't trip it."

"Noted," Stiles said.

Then we moved toward Scott, ready to help him get down. "Wait wait wait wait wait! Someone's coming. Hide. Go!"

Stiles grabbed my arm and pulled the both of us behind a tree. When he realized that he had me pinned to it, he gave me a smirk. "Hi."

I rolled my eyes and spun so that I could peer out and keep an eye on Scott. I felt Stiles move the hair off my neck and start kissing me. "Stiles, quit. I can't concentrate."

"Relax, Scott's a big wolf. He can take care of himself," he whispered into my ear, fingers starting to slip up my shirt.

I grabbed his hands and threaded my fingers through them. Stiles huffed behind me, but stopped. I turned back toward him. "I don't think Allison wants a show either. Besides, we're trying to find Lydia, remember?"

Stiles nodded and then we saw Mr. Argent's hunting group leave. We waited until they were gone before running back to Scott. Allison got there first. "You okay?"

"Just another life-threatening conversation with your dad."

Stiles nodded. "Glad I don't have to put up with those."

I turned and looked at him, not quite sure what emotion was crossing my face, but it was enough to make Stiles blanch. "I didn't mean-Ace-"

"I know you didn't mean it that way," I said, my eyes trailing the rope Scott was attached to. Allison ran over to the pulley and we started to look for a way to detach Scott. Then I felt the rope go slack in my hands.

"Thanks, but I think I got it." Scott said, starting to head to the house. "Coming?"


	2. Episode 1: Part II

A few days later, my mom insisted that she give me a ride to school. I tried to tell her that it wasn't necessary, but she admitted that she'd already planned this with Stiles. I groaned, but got in the car. "Ty didn't have to ride with you to school."

"That's because Ty rides the bus. And doesn't have psychological problems."

"I don't have psychological problems." I said, crossing my arms.

"Fine. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to talk about it," she said. I sat up a little straighter and nodded. "How are you and Stiles?"

I glared at her. "I hate you."

"Pick your poison," she said, giving me a smirk.

"I'm not a faerie anymore," I said, ready to spill. "I just-I'm not sure how to handle it."

"But you've been fine since?"

I wanted to tell her everything, but I knew that I had to keep Scott's secret. "Yeah. It's just…less convenient now. I can't portal to get places faster and I can't grant people's wishes anymore. I know how to fight still, but I learned how to fight using the aspects that I had. Without those aspects, the fighting I learned is useless."

As we pulled into the school parking lot, Mom turned to me. "Thank you for finally talking to me. But you know that you still need to talk to Stiles, right? He's worried about you. I think it's sweet."

"It is sweet, but…I don't want him thinking that he has to protect me now that I'm not a faerie, you know? Guys do that kind of thing."

"It's only because he loves you," Mom said, smiling. "Now go. Be free of me until dinner."

"Love you!" I called over my shoulder before running up behind the boys, slipping under Stiles arm in time to hear, "It's the most nutritious part of the body."

"What is?"

"The liver. There was a grave robbery, someone took a dead person's liver," Scott said. I made a face, which made him laugh. "I never ate anyone's liver."

"Yeah, right, because when it comes to werewolves, you're a real model of self-control," Stiles said sarcastically, before turning us both around toward Scott. "Actually, hold on. You're the test case for this, so we should be going over what happened to you."

"Meaning?"

"What was going through your mind when you changed? What were you drawn to?"

"Allison."

I awed, but Stiles sighed. "_Nothing_ else?"

"Nothing else mattered," he said, making me aw again. "But that's good right? The night she was bit she was with you two."

"But she was looking for Jackson."

* * *

"Gather round, I have an announcement to make!" Coach said, his voice booming around the locker room.

I sighed and headed over to him, running into someone just coming in the door. "Oh, sorry Isaac. I should've been looking where I was going."

"'s fine," he mumbled before running off.

The poor kid needed some friends. He was so shy, and I was pretty sure the bruises that he constantly got weren't because he was clumsy, but there really wasn't much I could do about it.

"Listen up. Police are asking for help on a missing child advisory. There's a girl roaming around, totally naked," Coach said, earning giggles from the team until they saw my glare. "Now it's supposed to get below forty degrees tonight. I don't know about you, but the last time it was that cold, and I was running around naked, I lost a testicle to exposure. Now I don't want the same thing happening to a missing girl. So police are organizing search parties for tonight. Sign up, find the missing girl, you get an automatic A in my class."

"If Lydia wants to take a naked hike through the woods, why should I care?" I heard Jackson ask as I walked up to the boys.

"Because, we have a pretty good idea that she might be…you know, turning."

"Turning?"

"Yeah. Turning."

"Into?"

"A unicorn. What do you think dumbass?"

"Well I think that if Lydia's turning, she's not the one that's going to need help."

"What do you mean?"

"You have it all backwards. When I was with Lydia, you should've seen the scratches she left on me. What do you think she's going to do with a set of real claws?" He asked, watching as the looks on our faces changed from anger to fear. "Oh, and the unicorn comment? How am I supposed to know? I mean, your girlfriend here _was_ a faerie."

Jackson gave me a smirk before walking off. Before I could react, Stiles was hugging me. I pressed my face into his chest and inhaled deeply before looking up at him. "I'm okay. Really."

He nodded, but he clearly didn't believe me. And I knew that Scott didn't either, but neither of them really pushed the issue. "Let's get to practice."

* * *

"It's going to cause me severe mental anguish to say this, but Jackson's right," Stiles whispered to Scott in chemistry.

"I know."

"What if the next body part she steals is from someone alive?"

"This is a pop quiz Mr. Stilinski. If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career."

"Can you do that?" He asked, making drop my head down on our desk.

"There it is again. Your voice. Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently. See you at three for detention."

Scott turned around, but Mr. Harris called him out on it. "You too, Mr. McCall? Or how about you, Ms. Rider?"

"No sir," Scott said.

Mr. Harris turned to me and I debated saying something snarky, but Stiles squeezed my hand under the table and slightly shook his head. "No sir."

* * *

"Pick up, pick-hi Mom!"

"_Sweetheart? What is it?_"

"Don't freak out. I just need a ride home from school."

"_Doesn't Stiles normally give you a ride?_"

"Yes, but he got himself detention."

"_Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes._"

"Thanks, love you!" I said, hanging up the phone and turning around to see Derek standing there. I jumped, but managed not to scream. "Don't _do_ that."

"I'm sorry my uncle ripped off your wings." He said bluntly, not even bothering to sugar coat anything.

I nodded. "Me too. But there's nothing I can do about it now."

"No, but there might be something else you can do."

"What?"

"I could give you the bite. It wouldn't quite be the same, but your body is able to handle it for sure. We both know that you wouldn't die," he said, his eyes turning into the Alpha red.

I shook my head. "Thanks, but I can't. I just-"

"I understand," he said, giving me what I categorized under a smile-for Derek at least. "But, the offer still stands. I think you'd make a powerful werewolf."

Just then I heard a horn honk and saw my mom drive into the parking lot. "Thanks Der-okay, you're gone."

As I hopped into the car, Mom turned to look at me. "Isn't your friend Allison going to her aunt's funeral today?"

"Yeah, but it's family only. Otherwise I'd be there for her," I said, surprised that my mom knew about Allison's aunt. "How much did you hear about her aunt?"

"Hun, I know more than you think I know," she said, fidgeting in her seat. "And you know less than you probably should."

"Mom, what aren't you telling me?" I asked, not liking the tone of her voice.

She shook her head. "I…I promised that I wouldn't tell."

"Mom-"

_{It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_-}

"Scott? What's up?" I said, answering my phone.

_"I'm going to Kate's funeral. Wanna come with?"_

"Sure, but where are you going to be?"

_"I'll meet you in the crowd and then we can find a spot to hide."_

"Okay," I said, hanging up. "Looks like I'm going to her aunt's funeral after all-if you'd be so kind to drop me off."

"Sure!"

"But don't think that I'm not going to ask about this later!"

Mom sighed. "Hun, I'll find a better time to tell you. You don't have to ask again."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

Scott and I hid behind a statue, and I looked up just in time to see an old man snatch Matt's camera and snap the memory card in half. The man then walked over and hugged Mr. and Mrs. Argent. He'd just turned to Allison when I heard rustling behind me and turned to see Stiles.

"Who the hell is that?" He asked, nodding at the old man.

Allison then looked over to where we were hiding, causing all of us to duck behind the statue. "It's definitely an Argent."

The old man sat down and Allison looked over again. Scott, deeming it safe, waved to Allison, who gave him a half-smile. "Maybe they're the non-hunting side of the family. There can be non-hunting Argents, right?"

"I know what they are. They're reinforcements."

"Guys, maybe we shouldn't be here."

"She's right." A voice said, and then the boys were yanked to their feet by Sheriff Stilinski. I quickly stood so as not to be pulled up. "The three of you…unbelievable."

Sheriff forced us to sit in the back of his cruiser, making Scott sit between me and Stiles. I huffed, but climbed in last.

_"415 Adam."_

"I didn't copy that, did you say 415 Adam?"

"Disturbance in a car," Stiles whispered.

"_They were taking a heart attack victim DOA. But on the way to the hospital, something hit 'em."_

"Hit the ambulance?"

_"Copy that. I'm standing in front of it right now. Something got in the back, there's blood everywhere. And I mean everywhere."_

"Alright, what's your 20?"

_"Route 5 and Post. I swear, I've never seen anything like this."_

Stiles quietly opened the door and we all took off. We got there relatively quickly, but it had gotten dark fast.

"What the hell is Lydia doing?"

"I don't know."

"What kept you from doing that? Was it Allison?"

"I hope so."

"Do you need to get closer?" I asked, gripping Stiles' hand. I was hoping that Lydia wasn't even here, but my hopes were dashed rather quickly.

"No, I got it." Scott said, before moving to go look for her.

Stiles grabbed his jacket. "Please, just find her."

I looked at him with teary eyes and Scott nodded. "I will." Then he took off.

Stiles and I headed for the crime scene, knowing that the Sheriff was the only way back to Stiles' Jeep. "We are in so much trouble."

"Yep," I said, grabbing his hand. "But I'm here with you."

Stiles gave me a smile before I heard, "I _cannot_ believe you snuck out of the back of my cruiser."

"Sorry Sheriff." I said, giving him my puppy dog eyes. "I just-I wanted to see if I could find-"

"Lydia?"

"Yes," I said, looking at Stiles, who had his eyes down the street. I followed his gaze. "Lydia?!"

"LYDIA!" He shouted, causing her to look up at us.

I ran over to her and hugged her, trying to shield her from view. Sheriff was right behind me, giving Lydia his coat. It hung low enough to keep her mostly covered, but she still wasn't fully covered. I pulled off my skirt and untucked my sweater. It was long enough that my animal print leggings weren't too awkward-definitely not as awkward as being completely naked. Lydia took the skirt gratefully, not complaining since it was just black. Then she hugged me back tightly.

"Thank you."


	3. Episode 2: Part I

**A/N: Well, here's chapter 2! Sorry that my updates aren't as fast as they used to be. Now that I'm no longer at school, I actually have chores to do...ugh. But, if I get five reviews, then I'll try to upload two episodes before a week passes.**

**Enjoy!**

As I was leaving Stiles' the next night, I saw that there was a construction detour for my normal route. I groaned and headed for the quickest way home-the way I never took because it was the shady part of town.

I turned up my music to keep me calm, and when my eyes flicked back to the road I slammed on the brakes. Isaac was standing in the middle of the road, looking terrified beyond belief. I rolled down my window, despite the pouring rain, and yelled, "Get in."

He jumped into shotgun without any hesitation. He knew me from the lacrosse team, and I sat next to him in history. My snarky comments that I made under my breath made him snort a lot, so I considered us acquaintances.

"Isaac, what's wrong?" I asked as he shivered from the cold. Getting a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, I turned down the music and turned up the heat.

"I need to get to the old railway station. Do you know where that is?" He asked, panic written all over his face.

"Why do you need to go there?" I asked.

Isaac turned away. "I just need-"

"Does this have anything to do with Derek Hale?" I asked hesitantly, praying that it didn't.

As soon as I said Derek's name, Isaac's head whipped around. "How did you know?"

"I didn't. You just confirmed it though."

Isaac clenched his jaw. "I can't tell you."

"Like, Derek forbade you to tell me or you think I won't believe you? Because I'm sure Derek-whom I know is the super badass Alpha werewolf-doesn't want you to tell me, but I'm pretty sure that you thought I knew nothing about it. Actually, the look on your face makes me think it was because you thought I wouldn't believe you. He _did_ tell you about Scott, right? Because I'm one of Scott's best friends, and I used to be-well, I'm not going to go into that, but I've had my fair share of supernatural dealage."

"Then I'll go with the Derek excuse. And if you won't drive me, I can always run there. I'll probably get there faster," he mused, reaching to open the door.

I quickly locked the doors. "Did he bite you?"

Isaac looked down, confirming my suspicions. "Why?"

"It's my dad…" Isaac said, shifting uncomfortably. "Can we drive now?"

I nodded and headed for the old rail station, turning my music back up to permeate the silence. I knew that Isaac didn't want to talk about it, even though he probably needed to…just like I needed to talk about my whole faerie thing with Stiles.

"Isaac?" I said, turning down the music. He turned and looked at me. "If you ever want to talk about…well, I'm sure you know what I'm referring to, but…if you ever want to talk, I'm a good person to talk to. Just so you know."

Isaac gave me a grim smile and nodded before turning to look out the window again. The very second we got to the station, he mumbled a quick "Thank you" before jumping out of the car and running inside.

"Adding to the pack with kids that need the extra boost…smart move, Derek. Smart move."

* * *

"I'm serious. It's not like the last full moon. I don't feel the same."

"Oh, does that include the urge to maim and kill people? Like me and Ace?"

"I swear I don't have the urge to maim and kill you," Scott said, looking at both me and Stiles.

I nodded, but Stiles went on. "You say that now, but then the full moon goes up and out come the fangs and claws, and there's a lot of howling and screaming and running and it's very stressful on me, so yes, I'm still locking you up."

"Okay, fine. But I do think I have more control now-especially since things are good with Allison."

"I'm aware of how good things are with Allison."

"They're really good," Scott said, making me roll my eyes.

"We _know_." I said, making Scott remember that I was there too.

However, that didn't stop him from continuing. "I mean like really good."

"Alright, I get it! Just please, shut the hell up before I have the urge to maim and kill myself," Stiles said.

I spun into his arms and kissed him quick. "Please don't actually do that."

"Did you get something better than handcuffs this time?" Scott asked as I untangled myself from Stiles.

"Yeah, much better," Stiles said. He opened his locker and a ton of chain fell out of it…and it seemed to just keep falling, gathering the attention of the whole team.

Coach wandered over and when the chains stopped falling, said, "Part of me wants to ask, but part of me says knowing would be more disturbing. So, I'm going to steal Sophia and walk away."

"That's a wise choice Coach," Stiles said as I followed Coach over to his office.

"So, those chains aren't…well-"

"Oh my god. No, they aren't-they're not for what you're thinking of, trust me," I said, going red in the face. "Anything special I need to do today?"

"No. Just what you normally do," he said, handing me my folders that were kept locked in his office.

I nodded and headed out to the field. When I looked up, I saw that Scott had apparently traded with Danny for the day, so I adjusted their positions on my sheet. When I noticed that Scott was ramming into everyone trying to make a goal, I rolled my eyes. Probably another stupid plan that could've been avoided if they'd have filled me in on what they were doing.

Then I noticed Scott's eyes flashing yellow-right after he'd run into Isaac. A look of realization came over his face and I nearly face-palmed. Scott didn't know that Isaac was a werewolf. I hadn't had a chance to tell them yet.

Just as I was about to get up and tell Stiles, I saw a group of policemen walking onto the field-which included Stiles' dad. They pulled Isaac off to the side and I headed over to where Stiles and Scott were standing.

"His father is dead," Scott whispered. "They think he was murdered."

"Are they saying he's a suspect?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours."

"Like overnight?"

"During the full moon."

"How good are these holding cells at holding people?"

"People good. Werewolves? Probably not that good."

"Stiles, Ace, remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill?"

"Yeah," I said, knowing where this was headed.

"He does."

* * *

"Why would Derek choose Isaac?" Scott asked in chemistry.

"Peter told me that if the bite doesn't turn you it could kill you. Maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving."

"Doesn't being a teenager mean your dad can't hold him?"

"Not unless they have solid evidence. Or a witness. Wait-Danny! Where's Jackson?"

"In the principal's office, talking to your dad."

"What, why?"

"Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac."

"Witness."

"We have to get to the principal's office."

"How?"

They quickly formulated a plan, but I was _not_ getting a detention from Harris. I moved seats to be temporary partners with Danny, who gave me a look when I sat down. "I'm not a part of whatever stupid thing-"

"Who in the hell did that?" I heard Harris ask as I turned around.

Scott and Stiles pointed at each other, effectively getting both of them sent to the office. Stiles gave me a look before he left the classroom and I groaned under my breath, knowing that he wanted me to join them.

I waited a few minutes before raising my hand. "Mr. Harris? Can I use the restroom?"

He sighed. "Can't you wait?"

"No. There's blood leaking out of-"

"Alright, just take the pass," he said, cutting me off.

I nodded and grabbed the pass before leaving the room. Since Harris thought _that_ was the reason for my bathroom trip, it was wise of him to assume that I would take a few minutes. Especially since I hadn't even brought my backpack with me, so I could say that I had to stop at my locker.

I ran to the office and sat next to Stiles, holding up the bathroom pass triumphantly. "Much more effective than throwing paper."

Scott told us that they were talking about Jackson having known that Isaac was being abused by his father. I gritted my teeth. "Of course he was, I figured that out a while ago, but I didn't have any proof. Now you're saying that Jackson knew and didn't do anything? That little-"

Sheriff walked out of the office and Stiles quickly grabbed a magazine to cover his face. "Hi, Scott. Sophia."

"Sheriff, I was just headed to the bathroom when I noticed your son," I said, standing and walking with them down the hall, toward the bathroom.

"Tell me, what was it this time?"

"One of them threw a paper ball at Mr. Harris' head."

He sighed. "Just…get yourself back to class. Okay? I can at least father one teenager."

"Right away sir. After my pit stop," I said, gesturing to the bathroom door.

He nodded and I darted into the bathroom. I'd actually had to go, but I didn't have the issues that I'd told Harris about. While in the bathroom, I ran into Lydia.

"Did you hear about that Isaac kid?" She asked me, fixing her makeup.

"Yeah, they took him straight from this morning's lacrosse practice." I said as I dried my hands.

Lydia pursed her lips and gave me a once over. "Right. You're the manager or something. Is that why you look like _that_ today?"

"What's wrong with my outfit?" I asked, glancing down at it.

"Well, the colors don't clash, but it's just…not girly. March is the time for spring palettes-not the entire rainbow at once."

"It's tie-dye!"

"Yeah, and it died a long time ago." She said before flouncing out of the bathroom.

I walked back to chemistry, but just as I took my seat, the bell rang. Harris glared at me, but didn't keep me after class. I stopped at my locker quick and headed outside, bumping into Scott. The two of us watched the police take Isaac away.

Then Derek pulled up, tires screeching. "Get in. Both of you."

"Are you serious? You did that, that's your fault," Scott said, pointing to the departing Sheriff's car.

"I know that. Now get in the car and help me."

I headed towards the car, but Scott held out a hand to stop me. "I've got a better idea. I'm going to call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up."

"Not when they do a real search of the house."

"What do you mean?"

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops…what's in the house is worse. A lot worse."

Scott hesitated, but I opened the door and climbed into the back. Scott gave in and climbed in after me. Then Derek took off.


	4. Episode 2: Part II

"If Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?"

"I don't know yet," Derek said, glancing at me.

"Hey, it wasn't me," I said, holding my hands up in surrender. "Wait-why would you think it was?"

"I never said-"

"You had that look on your face."

"Do you remember where you were last night?"

"Uh, yeah. I was with Stiles and we were-never mind," I said, blushing. "But when I left his house, I nearly ran Isaac over. He told me to take him to…well, to you."

Derek's eyes flashed red, but Scott didn't notice. Or pretended not to notice. "Alright, fair enough."

"How do you know Isaac's telling the truth about not killing his father?"

"Because I trust my senses. And it's a combination of them. Not just your sense of smell."

"You saw the lacrosse thing today."

"Yeah."

"Did it look that bad?"

"Yeah," Derek and I said in unison. Then we walked over to the basement stairs. Derek said, "You want to learn? Start now."

"What's down there?" Scott and I asked.

"Motive."

"What are we looking for?"

"Follow your senses, Scott," Derek said.

I gritted my teeth, but followed Scott. I hated being so useless. If I was still a faerie, I could've followed my own senses, but I had to rely on Scott to get me there this time.

"What happened down here?" Scott asked, as I'd decided to remain quiet until we found what we were looking for.

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression."

Scott grabbed my arm and pointed to a broken TV, and then to the floor. He gently took my hand and lined it up with the scratches on the floor. My hand was a bit small, but there was no mistaking that it wasn't Mr. Lahey's fingernails that had left these scratches. Both of us looked up and saw an industrial sized freezer. Scott and I walked over to it, my heartbeat rocketing up.

Scott grabbed the lock, but hesitated in taking it off. Derek scared the shit out of me when he appeared next to us and turned on his flashlight, making me grab Scott's arm.

"Open it."

Scott pulled the lock off and slowly opened the lid. Derek shined the flashlight inside so we could see and I barely managed to choke back my tears. There were scratches all over the inside, and there were holes poked into the top so that he could breathe.

Scott turned to me and saw the tears in my eyes. He pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back, effectively calming me down. "Thanks."

"This is why he said yes to you, isn't it?" I asked, pointing to the now closed freezer.

"Everyone wants power."

"If we help you, then you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves."

"I can if they're willing."

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?"

"Yes. And he still asked."

"Then he's an idiot."

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter." Derek said. Scott looked at him, surprised. "Yeah, I know your little secret. And if _I_ know, how long do you think it's going to take for them to find out? You saw what happens to an Omega. With me, you learn how to use _all_ of your senses. With me you learn control. Even on a full moon."

Derek had Scott's arm, and I saw Scott's claws come out before he ripped his arm away. "If I'm with you, I lose her."

"You're going to lose her anyway. You know that." Derek said, before walking away.

"Wait. I'm not part of your pack, but I want him out. He's my responsibility too."

"Why? Because he's one of us?" Derek said, sending a loaded glance at me. A glance that said 'my offer still stands.' I looked away, giving him my answer again.

"Because he's innocent."

* * *

I jumped into Stiles' Jeep and moved over so that Derek could fit in the front too. We'd called him and told him our plan, and then he'd called Allison and told her the plan. She'd managed to slow down the guy that her dad and Gerard had sent out, so we had a bit of an advantage.

Once we got to the Police Station, Stiles said, "Okay. The keys to every cell are in a password protected lock box in my father's office. Problem is getting past the front desk."

"I'll distract her."

"Woah, woah, woah. You? You're not going in there," Stiles said, reaching over me to grab Derek's jacket. Derek gave him a look. "I'm taking my hand off."

"I was exonerated."

"You're still a person of interest."

"An innocent person."

"Innocent? You? Yeah, right. Okay, fine. What's your plan?"

"To distract her."

"Uh-huh. How? By punching her in the face?"

"Stiles, stop it," I said, pinching his thigh. He yelped and glared at me. "You're being unnecessarily sarcastic. Derek is clearly going to use his looks to distract her, right?"

"Well, that and talking to her."

"Okay, alright. Give me a sample. What are you going to open with?"

I rolled my eyes and Derek gave Stiles a look.

"Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?"

"Thinking about punching _you_ in the face," Derek said, turning to me. "Any qualms about that?"

"Not particularly."

Stiles scoffed at the both of us before Derek opened the door and got out of the Jeep. Stiles turned to me. "You would've let him punch me in the face?"

"Not in the face. I would've bartered for the arm or something," I said. Stiles scoffed again. "Relax, you know I love you."

"But-"

"Oh, come on, she's distracted. Let's go."

Stiles and I crept inside and quickly moved past the front desk to get to his dad's office. He ran straight to the lock box and punched in the numbers before pulling it straight off the wall. No keys. We walked out of the office and towards the cells before we ran into someone.

"Oh, ah, just looking for-oh," Stiles said as we noticed the arrow in his leg. "Oh, shit."

Stiles and I turned to run, but the hunter grabbed me and started dragging me down the hall. Stiles turned and saw me.

"Follow me quietly and I'll leave her alone. Try to yell for help and she dies."

Stiles nodded, but I continued squirming in the hunter's arms. He was too strong for me to wriggle out, and Stiles definitely noticed, because he reached out and pulled the fire alarm. It distracted the hunter enough for me to wriggle out and run towards Stiles, who pulled me behind him.

My heart nearly stopped when I noticed that the cell door was torn open. I pulled Stiles to the floor as Isaac came out of nowhere and tackled the hunter. We crawled over to the corner of the room and Stiles pushed me behind him again, trying to keep me safe. In that moment, I realized that I didn't mind as much as I thought I had.

Derek ran in after Isaac had thrown the hunter's head back into the wall. He stepped on the syringe and broke it, causing Isaac to look our way. He growled at me and Stiles, making me turn my face into Stiles' shoulder.

Derek growled at Isaac, making him stop and back down. He curled into a ball and when he looked up again, he was normal again.

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked as he helped me up.

"I'm the Alpha."

Poor Isaac looked like he wanted to cry for even thinking of coming near me and Stiles. I looked straight at him and gave him a small smile-the only thing I could do without speaking to let him know that I knew it wasn't his fault. Isaac's eyes softened the tiniest bit, so I assumed it had worked.

"We have to go," Derek said to Isaac, and they took off, leaving me and Stiles.

A few minutes later, the Sheriff found me clinging to Stiles, nearly in tears over everything that had happened. He looked at the bent cell door and the hunter on the floor, before turning to Stiles for an explanation.

"Uh, he did it."


	5. Episode 3: Part I

**A/N: I am so sorry that it's taken me this long to upload! I've been working one job during the week and one job on the weekend so I haven't had much time to write...but I'm quitting my weekend job soon, so hopefully that means I'll have a bit more time to write these chapters out.**

**I also noticed that no one has reviewed. I hope you guys are liking this one as much as you liked the first one, but I don't really know if you guys don't review. So please review this chapter. Tell me if you like Ace and Stiles' new ship name, or if you want to see more of an Ace/[insert character here] relationship, okay?**

"Scott said the thing had a tail?" I asked as Stiles and I watched Allison and Scott climb the rock wall.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, but werewolves don't have tails, so it couldn't have been a werewolf."

"Then what was it?"

Stiles shrugged and then I heard people laughing. Turning around, I saw Scott lying on his back. When I looked up, I saw Allison grinning triumphantly. She saw me looking at her and glanced at Stiles. I nodded and gave Stiles a grin. "Your turn."

I pulled Stiles up to the mat and strapped myself in. Rock climbing was something I'd done in Europe, and I'd done it without any harness.

"Ready to be beat Stiles?" I asked.

He snorted. "I don't remember you being particularly athletic."

Scott started laughing behind me, knowing that had been true before Europe and before I had figured out that I was a faerie. I tilted my head and smiled as I started on the wall, muttering just loud enough for Stiles and Allison to hear. "No, but I'm pretty flexible."

I heard Stiles start sputtering next to me, giving me a slight advantage. Allison and Scott were laughing their asses off as I scrambled up the wall. I got to the top and started to head downward, stopping next to Stiles. "Europe does wonders. You should go sometime."

Stiles glared at me and headed down with me, mad that I'd beaten him up the wall.

"Alright, next two. Stilinski-try to make it to the top this time. And…Erica."

Stiles nodded, re-strapping himself in. I helped Erica into the harness because she had no idea what she was doing. They both started, Stiles getting up and down relatively quickly. Erica, however, seemed stuck.

"Are you okay?" I called up to her.

Coach noticed what was happening then. "Erica! Are you dizzy? Is it vertigo?"

"Vertigo is a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out."

"Erica!"

"I'm fine," she called down, voice shaking.

"Coach, maybe it's not safe, you know she's epileptic."

"Why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff?"

I pushed Stiles out of the way and climbed up to where Erica was. "Hey, I'm going to show you where to put your hands and feet to get down, okay?"

She nodded and allowed me to help her down. When we got to the mat, Coach said, "See, you're fine. Shake it off. You're fine."

Everyone started laughing as she walked away. I gritted my teeth. "What is the _matter_ with you guys? Laughing because someone is scared of something. That makes all of you royal dicks and bitches."

Then I whirled around and headed to the girl's locker room to change hearing a lot of the laughter cease behind me. Allison followed me in. "You're right."

"I know I'm right. I'm sick of all the 'your pain is my amusement' at this school," I said as I pulled my gym shirt over my head and put on my tank top.

Allison laughed. "Nice shirt."

"I figured you'd like it," I said, twirling around. "I thought it was punny. Well, for those of us that know."

Allison nodded and then looked confused. "Wait, where's Erica? Her locker is right next to mine. She should've beaten us here."

"You don't think she-" I said, before we turned and ran back into the gym just in time to see Scott catch Erica as she fell of the wall.

"Put her on her side, put her on her side!" Allison called out as she ran to Scott's side. Scott rolled her over, but Erica clung to his hand. "How'd you know?"

"I just felt it."

* * *

Later on, I was walking down the hall when I saw Jackson yelling at Lydia. He stalked off down the hall, leaving Lydia with tears in her eyes. She saw me and ran into the nearest bathroom.

I followed her in. "Lydia?"

"Go away!"

"Lydia, what happened?"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Aren't we somewhat friends now?"

Silence.

"Well, if you want to talk, come find me or Allison, okay?"

Silence.

"Lydia-"

"If I want to talk, I'll come find one of you, just go away!"

"Okay, I'm leaving," I said, walking out. I headed toward the lunchroom and saw Stiles talking to Boyd. When I sat down next to Scott, I motioned to what I'd seen. "What's going on?"

"Huh?" Scott asked, looking nervous.

"Is whatever you're keeping from me going to be painful in any way, shape, or form?" I asked.

"No."

"Okay. Then I'll let you have your secret because I'm assuming that I'll find out soon enough."

"Got 'em. I'll pick you up after work tonight and we'll meet at the-" Stiles started, stopping when he saw me. "Hey, Ace."

"Don't worry, I don't know anything," I assured him. "But you're planning something special?"

"Well, yeah. All we do for dates is hang out at one of our houses. I thought that we could change it up a little."

"So it's a McArgent and Ridinski double date?"

"A what?"

"McArgent-McCall and Argent. Ridinski-Rider and Stilinski. I thought that was obvious," I explained.

"Well, yes, to answer your question," Stiles said, giving me a kiss. "And I think it's adorable that you combined our names."

"Okay, but you're going to hate me now," I said. Stiles looked confused. "I'm going to invite Lydia to come with us tonight."

"But-"

"Stiles, she's been having an awful time without Jackson. And I don't know what he did to her today, but whatever he said to her made her cry."

"Fine. But I'm still not telling you where we're going. I want it to be a surprise."

"I'm cool with that, but you're going to want to tell Lydia," I said. "And don't I get a hint?"

"Dress warm."

I pouted. "That's all I-"

Just then, an entirely made over Erica entered the cafeteria. She was giving everyone a fierce look, but her eyes softened for a second when she looked at me. Everyone's eyes turned to her. I felt the table vibrate from someone slamming their hands on it and turned. "What. The holy hell. Is that?"

"It's Erica." Scott said as she left the lunchroom.

He and Stiles got up to chase after her, but Lydia sat next to me. "I want to talk. But I want to do it here."

"Okay, shoot."

"Jackson said something about me making him immune. What does that even mean?"

Shit. I couldn't tell her much without giving away the supernatural world. "Lydia, maybe he just means that now that he's decided he's done with you that he doesn't find any other girls worthy enough to date."

Lydia pursed her lips. "I like that answer. Don't change it."

She got up to leave, but I pulled her back down. "Want to join us tonight? Stiles, Scott, Allison, and I?"

"You mean be a fifth wheel?"

"Well, if you want to look at it that way, then yes. But I think you need a night out."

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know, Stiles won't tell me. He just said that I have to dress warm."

Lydia gave me a devious smile. "I'll go if you let me dress you."

"Fine." I agreed, wanting to make sure that she was going to be okay without Jackson.

"Really?"

"Do you want me to change my mind?"

"No. I'll pick you up around 6 and we'll head over to Allison's."

"Okay. See you at 6."

* * *

"Headed out?" Allison's dad asked as Lydia was looking through her closet for something that I could wear.

"Studying," Allison said, heading to the doorframe to talk to her dad.

Lydia handed me a dress. "What do you think of this?"

I glanced at it and sighed. "It's not like I have a choice in the matter."

"Well, what colors would you prefer to wear?"

"Red and black. Or red and white. Or _my_ clothing."

"Well, your clothing is out…aha!" She said, unearthing a not horrible dress from Allison's closet. "How's this?"

"That's actually nice," I said, taking it from her and running into the bathroom to put it on. It fit me perfectly.

When I walked back into Allison's room, Allison looked up and smiled. "I forgot I had that one. I've probably grown out of it, so you can keep it if you want."

"Really?" I asked, putting on a pair of tights that Lydia handed me.

Allison nodded and threw me a sweater. "Put this on, and wear these boots."

"Wow," I said, snuggling into the sweater. "This is actually really warm."

"Alright, let's go."


	6. Episode 3: Part II

Before we got there, Allison said, "Oh, shoot. Stiles didn't want her to know at all. Lydia, do you have a blindfold or something?"

"A blindfold?" I asked, before Lydia handed me a scarf. I sighed and tied it around my head. "I probably look stupid."

"That's okay, Stiles still loves you," Allison said, giggling.

I started making faces, hearing her and Lydia giggling in the front seat. I was so invested in making the both of them laugh, that I hadn't noticed that the car had stopped or that someone had opened the door next to me.

"Well, that's quite a lovely face."

"I had to entertain myself somehow," I said, turning towards Stiles voice. "Why does it have to be this secret?"

"Because I know you'll love it, and I want to see your face when you realize where we are."

Stiles pulled me out of the car and led me to the door. I stumbled on the doorframe, causing him to catch me. "How are you so clumsy?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and then felt him kiss me. Then I was led, with much more grace than before, inside whatever building we were in. "Can I take this off now?"

"One second…okay. Take off the blindfold."

I pulled it off and my mouth dropped open. Stiles gave me a smile. "Surprise!"

"The ice rink?!" I squealed, throwing myself into his arms and kissing him. "This was worth it!"

"What's so special about the ice rink?" Lydia asked.

"Our first playdate," I said, smiling at the memory.

_~"Hey, Ace!"_

_I turned from my sandcastle to see Stiles and Scott running up to me. "Hi!"_

_"Guess what?" Stiles asked, bouncing up and down._

_"I dunno, what?"_

_"It's my birthday on Saturday!" Stiles exclaimed, throwing his arms open wide. "And I'm having a party at the ice rink!"_

_"That's so cool!" I squealed, jumping up from where I'd been sitting._

_Scott nodded. "I'm invited, and you're invited too!"_

_"Yeah!" Stiles said, handing me an invitation._

_I smiled really big and hugged both of them. "Thank you!"~_

Stiles snorted. "And then she proceeded to show up both me and Scott. Scott and I spent most of the time on our asses, while this one here twirled and leapt about."

"I can't help it that I was…a good skater," I said, forgetting momentarily that Lydia didn't know that I'd been a faerie.

Lydia smiled. "I took lessons, so prepare to be shown up again."

We all raided the rental skate area and started to put on our skates. I had mine laced in no time, all of the lessons coming back to me extremely quickly. Lydia shivered next to me. "Could it be any colder in here?"

Stiles unzipped his backpack and handed her a sweatshirt. "Here."

"I'm wearing blue. Orange and blue, not a good combination."

"But it's the colors of the Mets."

Lydia gave Stiles a look before going back to making sure her laces were as tight as they could be, while still being comfortable. Then she hopped on the ice after Scott and Allison got out of the doorway.

"Shall we?" Stiles asked, extending a hand.

I smiled and brushed past him, hopping onto the ice. "See if you can keep up!"

Stiles tripped getting onto the ice, and then I saw him gape at what Lydia was doing. I skated over to her and whispered the name of a routine into her ear. "You know it?"

"Yep. Let's show off," she said, as we lined up.

The routine was filled with plenty of jumps and spins for us to get back into the swing of things. There was even a part when I ducked underneath Lydia's outstretched leg and into a move of my own. When we finished, Stiles let out a whistle.

I skated back over to him, breathing hard. "Impressed?"

Stiles nodded and then I heard a thud. Turning, I saw that Scott had skated straight into the wall. Stiles and I exchanged glances before bursting into laughter. "Well, you skate better than Scott."

"I'm sure that's not all I do better than Scott," I mumbled, pressing my lips to his. Stiles responded instantly, deepening the kiss.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

Stiles and I broke apart to see Lydia, screaming at something that she was seeing. We raced over to her, Stiles trying to pull her up. "Lydia, Lydia! What is it?"

But she just kept screaming.

* * *

"I wonder what Lydia was seeing on Friday," I said to Stiles as we headed to lunch the following Monday.

"What do you mean?"

"I know that look. It's when you're seeing something that's not there. Ty used to get it all the time when he had his imaginary friend." I explained, turning to find that Stiles had stopped short. "Hello?"

"Boyd is next," he said, dragging me over to Scott.

"Scott, you see that?"

"What, it's an empty table."

"Yeah, but who's empty table?"

"Boyd," Scott said, before leaving the lunchroom. He and Stiles were making a plan already.

"Guys, I'm staying here. Lydia's going to need a shoulder to lean on."

They both looked at me and nodded. "Alright, but we could use another set of eyes."

"I'm more help talking to Lydia," I insisted, heading back into the lunchroom. Lydia was nowhere to be seen, so I headed for the nearest bathroom. "Lydia?"

"Sophia?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, it's me."

She popped out of a stall and grabbed my hand, dragging me into the nearest classroom. "Something's wrong with me."

"Lydia, Jackson's a dick. Nothing is-"

"No, it's what I saw on Friday." She said, her eyes wide with fear and not seeing me, but something past me. "It's what I'm seeing right now."

"Lydia, what do you see?" I asked, shaking her to snap her out of it.

"No, he's not real! He can't be, he's dead!"

"Lydia! Who is it? Who's dead?"

She snapped out of it and looked at me. "I can't tell you. He'll kill me if I tell you."

"Lydia-" I said, reaching out for her, but she shook her head and took off, leaving me more confused than ever.


	7. Episode 4: Part I

**A/N: Another chapter finished! Thanks to Melanie for reviewing!**

**Please please please read and REVIEW this chapter!**

"What did she mean, he's dead?" Stiles asked me as I drove him to the mechanic after school Monday morning.

I shrugged. "I don't know. When I asked her, she told me that he'd kill her if she told me. Stiles, there's something really wrong with her. I want to help, but she keeps pushing me away."

"Well, all you can really do is wait until she realizes that you're willing to listen," he said. "But, maybe you can help me with something."

I glanced at him and saw the look on his face. "Dude, we're almost to the mechanic. No way."

"But-"

"Stiles, no. You'll have to either take care of yourself or wait until later."

He slumped down in his seat. "Fine."

A few minutes later, I pulled into Armor Tire. "Now go get your precious Jeep."

Stiles turned to me, pouting a little bit. I sighed and gave him a lingering kiss. When I pulled away he flashed me a smile and hopped out of the car. I waved goodbye and spun my car around, heading home.

* * *

"Stiles, what happened?" I asked as I ran up to him.

He turned from talking to his dad. "I walked in and saw my Jeep lying on top of the mechanic."

"Why didn't you call me sooner?" I said as I hugged him tightly.

He hugged me back as tightly as I was hugging him and whispered, "I saw something." Then he said, a bit louder, "All I could think of was getting the ambulance here."

"I guess that's more important," I said as I pulled back a little. Then I turned to Sheriff. "Can we go now?"

He nodded. "But not in Stiles' Jeep. We're going to have to impound it. It's evidence."

Stiles groaned. "Can you at least make sure they wash it?"

I giggled and pulled him off to the side. "Did you call Scott?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I kind of have to go ask someone something…so I can't give you a ride back to your house."

"Why are you being so secretive?"

"Because if it doesn't help us, then there's no use in telling you."

"Ace," Stiles said, moving closer to me, his pupils completely blown out.

"Stiles-" I choked out before he started kissing me. I couldn't help myself and pulled him close, leaning my back against the wall. He tilted my head slightly, deepening the kiss before I heard a car horn right next to us, making me jump about a foot in the air. I pulled away from Stiles and glared at Scott, who rolled down the window.

"Why am I here?"

"I need you to take Stiles home. I have something I have to do."

Scott looked confused, but I gave Stiles another kiss and ran back to my car. Then I drove out of the parking lot and turned-going the opposite way than I normally would've. After about ten minutes, I arrived at the old train station and parked quickly, running inside.

"Derek?" I asked, my voice echoing around the station.

I heard growling behind me and whipped around, my hands coming up in a defensive stance. "Isaac?"

"What are you doing here?" Derek said from behind me.

I spun to face him. "I had a question for you. I forgot that you'd have all your puppies here as well."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but that's what I've been calling Scott too."

"I'm not a puppy," Erica hissed as she and Boyd appeared behind Derek.

"What did you have to ask me?"

"Is there a way that Peter could still be lingering?"

For the first time that I'd ever seen, Derek looked shocked. "Why?"

I told him the story about Lydia at the ice rink. "And when I asked her to tell me what was going on, she said that he said that he'd kill her if she told me. The only person I know that's dead and would threaten like that is Peter."

Derek shook his head. "Lydia's just crazy."

"But what if she's not?" Isaac asked, coming to stand next to me.

Derek shook his head. "Let's get back to training. Sophia, do Stiles and Scott even know you're here?"

"Uh, no," I said, biting my lip.

Derek gave me a look. "Go."

"All right, I'm leaving now," I said as I walked out and shut the door. "Sour wolf."

* * *

"I'm so sorry about the other day. I'm trying. We'll get through this. I know because I love you. I love you more than…Scott, this is so awkward. Why do I have to do this?"

"Because you and Stiles are the only two we can trust. Is she coming to the game tonight?"

"Yes. Message complete." Stiles said, a little bit of a growl in his voice.

I grabbed his hand. "Jealous?"

"No."

"Stiles, I can smell it on you," Scott said.

Stiles glared at him. "It's just weird hearing my girlfriend say I love you to my best friend, even if it's in a message from his secret girlfriend."

"I'll make it up to you later," I mumbled to Stiles. Scott made a face at me. "Hey, it's not my fault you have werewolf hearing. Now tell us about your boss."

"He thinks that Allison's family keeps some kind of records of all the things that they've hunted. Like a book."

"He probably means a bestiary."

"What?"

"A beastiary."

"I think you mean bestiality."

"No, that's Allison's thing for you," I cut in.

Stiles snickered a bit before explaining. "It's like an encyclopedia for mythical creatures."

"How am I the only one that doesn't seem to know anything about this stuff?"

"You're my best friend, you're a creature of the night that's kind of like a priority of mine."

"Okay, if we can find it and if it can tell us what this thing is-"

"-we need that book." We all finished in unison. Then Scott gave Stiles and me a message for Allison.

We quickly found her and explained our situation. The first thing out of her mouth was "I think you mean-"

"No, we mean bestiary. And the two of you, I don't want to know what's going on in your heads."

"Okay, um, can you describe this thing?"

"Uh, it's probably like a book. Old. Worn."

"Like, bound in leather?"


	8. Episode 4: Part II

After Stiles and I had run messages back and forth for McArgent, we formulated a plan. Allison would get the keys from her grandfather, and give them to Stiles. Stiles would search his office during the game tonight, since he probably wouldn't be lucky enough to be playing. Scott would have to play, and I'd have to manage so that it didn't look too suspicious. However, both of us were ready to be distractions if necessary.

A few hours later, I was sitting on the bench, wincing as another one of our players was slammed into.

"Come on! Is that thing even a teenager? I wanna see a birth certificate!" Coach yelled before sitting next to me and Stiles. "Who or what is that genetic experiment gone wrong?"

"Eddie Arbombowitz, Coach," I said, looking at the opposing team's roster. "They call him the Abomination."

"Oh, that's cute."

Not too much later, our plan was put into action. Unfortunately, as soon as Stiles left, Danny was knocked out of the game. Coach was testing him for a concussion, and he was failing.

"Where is Stilinski?" He asked me as Danny failed another test.

"I don't know, but you can't send Danny back out there," I said, taking a deep breath. "But there is someone else that you can put in."

"Oh really? Because I don't see any other players."

"Shuffle your players around a little bit and put me in the goal. I'm not likely to get as hurt there."

"Sophia-"

"You're running out of options and you can pull the Title IX card on them. And technically, I'm on the roster since you didn't write 'manager' next to my name."

Coach looked pained, but nodded. "But you don't have any lacrosse gear."

"Stiles, wherever he went, left his here."

"Alright, fine. Let me talk to the ref."

Coach ran over and started talking to the ref while I started putting Stiles' gear on. Scott ran over to me. "What are you doing?"

"You don't have enough players."

"You can't play!" Jackson said as he came up.

"Jackson, I want you guys to win as much as you do. So shut up and move out of my way."

"What position are you even playing?"

"Goalie."

"You're going to have to be good."

"She is," Scott said. "She's been filling in for goalie when Stiles and I practice. She's actually really good."

I ran into the goalie spot and spoke quickly to the kid that I was taking the position for. He nodded and gulped before moving out into the open field. Then I saw that Coach had pulled Boyd from the stands because he still needed another player.

The ref blew the whistle and the Abomination ran straight at Boyd. Sadly, Boyd was bigger and he fell to the ground, unconscious. Throughout all the cheering, I noticed that Boyd's eyes had started to glow yellow.

Scott ran up to him and talked to him, but it looked like he completely ignored everything Scott had said. I rolled my eyes, but the whistle blew again, so I couldn't leave the goal.

That's when everything went wrong. The Abomination slammed into Scott and Scott went flying. I heard a loud crack and ran over to him. "Scott!"

Allison ran over and started to help him up, but I knew that Scott would heal. So, I spun around and went after the Abomination. "What the hell was that?!"

He looked me up and down, making me uncomfortable instantly. "When did they start letting hot pieces of ass like you on the field?"

I growled. "I have a boyfriend."

"And I have a math test on Monday. Both things we can cheat on," he said, leaning in close.

I smiled prettily at him before hauling back and full out punching him in the face. I heard something snap and then he screamed and clutched his nose.

"This 'hot piece of ass' has plenty more to offer, but she's already taken!" I screeched at him.

"Hey!" The ref yelled as he ran over. "That's enough to get you banned."

"Sorry, sir, but I felt threatened," I said as I spun around and ran back over to Scott, who looked slightly green. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm having dinner at Allison's," he said.

I burst out laughing and then gestured to the opposing team's bench. "Well, I took care of the other problem."

"Wha-you broke his nose? And you're still in the game?"

"Harassment. I felt threatened."

"Let's finish this game."

* * *

{_Heeeeeeeeeey, hey baby! I wanna knooooooooow-_}

"Stiles? Where are you?" I asked, sitting with his dad at our favorite restaurant. He'd taken me out to celebrate the fact that I'd blocked every shot that had been thrown at me during the game.

Sheriff gave me a pointed look as Stiles started talking fast. "I'm at the school. You need to get Scott and get here as soon as you can!"

"Stiles, wait! What do you-he hung up on me!"

"You have to go, don't you?"

"Uh…yeah. But thanks for bringing me here." I said as I quickly got my stuff together, throwing money on the table for the tip. "I'll see you soon?"

He nodded and I sprinted out of the restaurant, hitting speed dial for Scott. "Come on, pick up, pick up-Scott!"

"What's up?" He said, breathing hard.

"Where are you?"

"Almost at the school, why?"

"Stiles is in trouble!" I screeched, speeding as fast as I could get away with to get to the school. "He said that he's in the school. He told me to get a hold of you and get you there."

"I'm heading in now. How far away are you?"

"Two minutes, if that." I said as my tires squealed around the corner. "Maybe more if I flip my car trying to get there."

"Okay, see you then."

I hung up and focused on getting to the school. The next two minutes were hell, but as soon as I got to the school, I threw my car in park, grabbed my keys, and sprinted inside. I heard growling and followed it to the pool area, seeing Scott get thrown against glass.

"Scott!" I cried out, before seeing the creature he was fighting. It had to have been the one that they'd been talking about, but this was the first time I'd seen it-and it was the creature's first time seeing me. "Uh-oh."

The creature turned toward me and I could see the hate in its eyes. I took a few steps back. "Nice…lizard-man. I'm not capable of hurting you."

It started at me, but Scott jumped in front of me, brandishing a shard of the glass he'd just been thrown into. The creature hissed at its reflection and then leapt over both of us, climbing up the wall and breaking the skylight to get out of the school.

I looked over and saw Stiles and Derek panting while looking at the two of us. I ran over to Stiles and threw myself into his arms. "Why didn't you call me sooner?"

"I was holding Derek above water. He got the venom in his system and then I accidentally dropped him in the pool while trying to get my phone." He explained, blushing at his clumsiness.

I kissed him hard. "So I should stop leaving you alone during our plans?"

"Probably," he said, kissing me back. "In fact, maybe you should stay with me all the time."

I laughed, but when I looked at him, he looked completely serious. Then Derek cleared his throat. "Could you two not do this while Scott and I are still here?"

"Sorry," we said, blushing. But I refused to leave his arms, so leaving the school was a bit of a challenge until Stiles gave up and hoisted me onto his back. Derek disappeared, but Scott pulled his laptop out of his car and plugged in a flash drive. "What's that?"

"The bestiary."

"Is that even a language?"

"How are we even supposed to figure out what this thing is?"

"It's called the Kanima," Derek said as he walked up with Erica, who gave me the briefest of smiles.

"You knew the whole time." Stiles said, glaring at Derek.

"No. Only when it was confused by its own reflection."

"It doesn't know what it is."

"Or who."

"Well, what else do you know?"

"Just stories, rumors."

"But it's like us?"

"A shape shifter, yes, but it's…it's not right. It's like a-"

"An abomination."

Derek nodded and went to leave, but Scott called him back. "Derek! We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents."

"You trust them?"

"Nobody trusts anyone. That's the problem. While we're here arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger, and faster than any of us and it's killing people! And we still don't know anything about it!"

"I know one thing. When I find it, I'm going to kill it," Derek answered before he stalked away.

"Well, that was productive," Stiles said sarcastically. "Now what?"

"I have to go pick my mom up from work," Scott exclaimed, jumping into his car and speeding off.

Once Scott was gone, I hopped off Stiles back and pulled him to me, kissing him. "I'm glad you're safe."

"I didn't know if I was going to make it to be honest," Stiles mumbled between kisses. "What I thought was going to be my last thought was of you. Ace, I love you."

"I love you too Stiles," I practically moaned as I started sliding my hands up his shirt. "But one good thing came out of this."

"And what would that be?" Stiles stuttered as I started kissing all of his spots.

"After hours of treading water…I bet your stamina increased."

"Care to test that theory?"

"Oh, god yes."


	9. Episode 5: Part I

**A/N: Finished another chapter for you guys, but I'd really love it if more people would review...I'm not sure if this story is nearly as good as the first one, so if you could please tell me one thing you like and one thing you hate, I can make this story ten times better!**

**Thanks to Melanie for reviewing!**

"I just talked to my dad who just talked to Jackson and I've got really horrible, terrible really bad news."

"I think we already know," Scott said, gesturing to Isaac who was sitting in front of me.

"Why is him being back a bad thing?"

"Because he's with Derek."

"So? Derek could be able to help us you know."

Isaac turned around. "Thanks for the visit on Monday by the way. I thought you'd forgotten where Derek was keeping us."

Stiles and Scott gaped at him and then whirled on me. "What?!"

Luckily, class started then so I was able to escape their wrath, especially since the whole Kanima thing was our main problem. However, I could feel their eyes on me all through class. I leaned forward a little so I could whisper to Isaac, even though I knew Scott could hear me. "Thanks for throwing me under the bus."

* * *

"Alright, I only found one thing online called the Kanima. It's a were-jaguar from South America that goes after murderers."

"That thing was not a jaguar."

"Yeah…and I'm not exactly a murderer."

"But you did see it kill somebody. Which is probably why it tried to kill you. And it's still trying to kill you and it probably won't stop until you're dead."

"You know, sometimes I really begin to question this 'friendship.'" Stiles said as we followed Scott.

I laced our fingers together. "I won't let it kill you."

"You really think you could take on that thing?"

"I could if I was still a faerie."

Scott and Stiles stopped and turned toward me. Then Stiles said, "You think that because you're not a faerie that you're useless, don't you?"

"No!"

"Ace, I can tell that you're lying."

"I just don't like that I can't protect myself as well anymore. I don't feel _completely_ useless, but I know that I could do more if I was a faerie." I said, hugging myself.

Stiles pulled me to him. "Ace, you're not as useless as you think you are. You might not be a faerie anymore, but Scott told me how you broke that kid's nose at the lacrosse game."

"He was harassing me," I defended.

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What did he say?"

"If I tell you, you'll want to go after him too."

"Ace, what did he say?"

"He called me a 'hot piece of ass' and was all up in my face."

"He did what?!"

Just then, the bell rang, so we went off to Economics with Coach. Stiles was still fuming, so I gave him a quick kiss before we entered the classroom. Not too long after we'd sat down, Jackson sat down behind Scott.

"Hey, testicle left and right. What the hell is a Kanima?"

We all turned to him, but Coach slammed down a book to get our attention. "Alright, listen up. Quick warning before we begin our review. Some of you-like McCall-might want to start their own study groups because tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult that I'm not even to sure I could pass it. Okay, I need a volunteer at the board to answer the first question. Who's got it, huh? Come on, let's go buddy."

"Paralyzed. From the neck down. Do you have any idea what that feels like?" I heard Jackson say as I tuned back into the guys' conversation.

"I'm familiar with the sensation."

"Wait. Why would they test you, why would they think that it's you?"

"How should I know?"

"Do they think it's Lydia?" I asked, jumping into the conversation.

"I don't know, all I heard was her name and something about Chemistry."

"Jackson!" Coach yelled, making all of us jump. "Do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class?"

"Um, just an undying admiration for my coach."

"That's really kind of you," Coach said. Jackson nodded, but Coach continued. "Now, shut up! Anybody else?"

Scott pulled Stiles over and nearly pulled him out of his seat. "How do we know it's not her?"

"Because I looked into the eyes of that thing and what I saw was pure evil. And when I look into Lydia's eyes I only see fifty percent evil."

"What about when you look into my eyes?" I asked teasingly.

Stiles turned around and gave me a grin. "You are definitely pure evil. But we've already seen you and the Kanima in the same room, so it's not you."

"Stiles, that's not a very good argument for Lydia."

"I'm aware of that, but I swear it's not her."

Just then I had a bit of a flashback to something my mom had said to me. _"I know about Lydia too."_ Maybe Lydia _was_ the Kanima…but if it was her, wouldn't she have killed people before this? I know that there were people that she was holding a grudge on, so there were plenty of people on her list…but she probably wouldn't have killed Mr. Lahey…

"Lydia!"

I was pulled out of my thoughts to see that Lydia had gone up to answer a question…but the end result wasn't an answer.

"Does anyone else want to try? Maybe this time in English?"

A majority of the class started laughing as Lydia sat down. Scott turned to me and Stiles. "What is that, Greek?"

"No, actually, I think it is English," Stiles said, showing us the picture he took and then flipping it around.

SOMEONEHELPME

* * *

"Derek is not going to kill her without proof."

"Alright, so he tests her like he did with Jackson, right? When and where?"

I turned and saw Erica and Isaac walk in. "I think here and now."

There was a bit of a standoff before Scott and Stiles sat on either side of Lydia. I sat down next to Allison and quickly filled her in on what was going on. She nodded, agreeing to help us.

"Einstein once said, 'Two things are infinite. The universe and human stupidity…and I'm not sure about the universe.' I myself have encountered infinite stupidity," Mr. Harris said, patting Stiles on the shoulder. "So, to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one. Erica, take the first station…I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down. Start with Mr. McCall. Alright, next two…"

I ended up with Isaac first. I worked silently and efficiently, trying to ignore him. Eventually it got to him. "Don't pretend like you don't know what we're up to."

"I'm not. I'm trying to keep my straight A's-something you probably wouldn't know about," I said, giving him a smile.

Isaac growled at me, eyes flashing yellow. "That was low."

"I'm going to be a bitch unless you agree not to hurt Lydia."

"Why? What's so special about her?"

I froze for half a second, but it was enough for his werewolf senses to pick up. "You know something."

"No I don't."

"What do you know?" He asked, leaning in close.

Ding! "Switch."

I quickly moved to the next station, joining Erica there. "Why Lydia?"

"Derek told us to test her."

"So you don't actually know why?"

Erica glared at me. "Do _you_ know why?"

"No."

"You're lying."

"There's…something about Lydia that's different. But I know that she's not the Kanima."

"Is your faerie sense tingling?" I looked at Erica with such hurt on my face that she looked surprised. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Derek told us what happened-"

Ding! "Switch."

My next partner was a girl I barely knew, but had talked to before. "Hey Cassidy."

"Hi Sophia," she whispered, looking down.

"I hope we're doing this right." I said, finishing up the reaction.

"Time! If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal," Harris said, giving us time to look at our final reactions. Cassidy and I smiled at each other-ours was perfect. Then I looked over at Stiles and Scott's to see that it was a powdery substance at the bottom of the cup. Lydia's was perfect too-the only problem was that she was now sitting with Isaac. "Now, for the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy. You can eat it."

Cassidy pushed the beaker towards me, but I pushed it back to her. "Go ahead. I don't like rock candy."

She smiled at me and popped it in her mouth. "Thanks."

"Lydia!"


	10. Episode 5: Part II

The entire room turned to see Scott halfway out of his chair, looking at Lydia with an extremely concerned reaction. She gave him a look. "What?"

Scott looked around awkwardly and then sat down. "Nothing."

Those of us that knew what was going on watched intently as Lydia ate the entire crystal-with no side effects.

As soon as the bell rang, the four of us-Scott, Allison, Stiles, and me-met in a storage closet. "Derek's outside waiting for Lydia."

"Waiting to kill her?"

"If he thinks she's the Kanima, then yes. Especially after what happened at the pool."

"It's not her."

"Stiles, she didn't pass the test man, nothing happened."

"It can't be her…she's-" I started, but stopped. Scott gave me a look, but I shook my head. "Lydia's not the Kanima."

"It doesn't matter if you think so because Derek thinks it's her. So either we can convince him that he's wrong, or we've got to figure out a way to protect her."

"Okay, well I really don't think he's going to do anything here. Not at school."

"What about after school?" I asked, knowing that Lydia was not safe _at all_ after school.

Allison huffed. "What if we can prove that Derek is wrong?"

"How are we going to do that by three o clock?"

"There might be something in the bestiary."

"You mean the nine hundred page book written in Archaic Latin that none of us can read? Good luck with that."

"Actually, I think I might know someone who might be able to translate it."

"Uh, I can talk to Derek. Maybe convince him to give us a chance to prove it's not her. But if anything happens, you guys let me handle it, okay?"

"What does that mean?"

"You can't heal like I do." I gritted my teeth at that and Allison gave him a look. "I just don't want you getting hurt."

Allison pulled a mini-crossbow out of her back and made it spring open. "I can protect myself."

Scott looked at Allison in a way that made me reach out for Stiles. "What? Did something else happen?"

"I just don't want you getting hurt." Scott said, but I heard Stiles whisper it in my ear as he pulled me close. "Seriously, if anything goes wrong, you call me. Okay? I don't care if your dad finds out. Call, text, scream, yell, I'll hear you and I'll find you as fast as I can. We have until three."

Allison nodded and then I heard a whistling sound. Scott turned and caught an arrow that Stiles had accidentally fired from Allison's mini-crossbow.

Allison held out her hand and I whirled on him. "Can't you leave anything alone for two seconds? I swear you're like a five-year-old!"

"If I was five, then I wouldn't be able to-"

"Stiles, please don't finish that sentence while Allison and I are still in the room," Scott said, making a face.

"Sorry."

* * *

"If we're doing a study group, why not just stay in the library?"

"Because we're meeting up with somebody else."

"Why don't they just meet us in the library?"

"Lydia, please. I hate the school library."

"Okay, hold on-"

"Lydia, shut up and walk."

We managed to leave the building and all pile into Stiles' Jeep. Jackson pulled Lydia into the back while Stiles, Allison, and I got into the front.

It was a short and silent drive. However, once we got to Scott's, Lydia started up again with the questions. "If we're studying at Scott's house, then where's Scott?"

"Oh, he's going to meet us here," I said, tugging her along.

As soon as we were in, Stiles locked all of the locks, causing Lydia to look at all of us like we were insane. "Uh, there's been a few break-ins around the neighborhood."

Then Stiles put a chair in front of the door. Lydia waved her hand, making him explain further. "And a murder. Yeah, it was bad."

Allison jerked her head towards the stairs. Jackson sighed, not wanting to be a part of this plan. "Lydia, follow me. I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Seriously? What is going on with everyone?"

Jackson took Lydia upstairs while Stiles, Allison, and I stayed on the main floor, getting ready for the possible fight. Allison and I were gently going over martial arts with Stiles, teaching him a few moves in case he needed them.

Once it got darker, I looked out the window. Derek was out there with his entire litter. I glanced over at Allison, who had her phone out. Stiles followed where my eyes went. "What are you doing?"

"I just think…I think I have to call my dad."

"But if he finds you here, you and Scott-"

"I know. But what are we supposed to do? They're not here to scare us, they're here to kill Lydia," she said, looking down at her phone again. She let out a frustrated sigh and put it back down, pulling out her mini-crossbow instead.

"I got an idea. Shoot one of them."

"Stiles, that's a terrible idea," I said.

"We told Scott we could protect ourselves. So let's do it. At least give it a shot, right?"

"Okay," Allison said, looking outside.

"Look, they don't think we're going to fight. So I guarantee if one of them gets hit, they'll take off. So just shoot one of them."

"Which one?"

"Derek. Yeah, shoot him. Preferably in the head."

"Scott was able to catch an arrow, Derek definitely can."

"Uh, just shoot one of the other three then."

"You mean two."

"I mean three."

"Where the hell is Isaac?"

As I turned around, Allison was thrown to the floor. I hit the ground before Isaac could reach me, so Stiles ended up getting thrown into the next room. My eyes lit up as I knocked Isaac over, but he was able to roll and bare his fangs at me. I simply tilted my head and gave him a grin. "Bring it."

Isaac lunged at me, but I ducked out of the way again before turning and running down the hall. He followed, but I knew Scott's house better than he did. When I made a sudden turn into the kitchen, he slid on the wood floor and fell into the wall.

Once I was in the kitchen, I grabbed anything I could use as a weapon. Isaac entered, eyes glowing yellow. "Nowhere to run now."

Then he lunged at me. I threw a rolling pin under his feet, causing him to fall, but he pulled me down with him. His claws raked my arms and tears of pain sprang into my eyes. I slashed him with the knife I'd grabbed, but he knocked it out of my hand.

All of a sudden, Isaac was thrown across the kitchen. "Leave my girlfriend alone!"

Stiles helped me up and pushed me toward the staircase. "Find Lydia."

I nodded and ran upstairs, hearing Allison shout, "Stiles, Ace! It's here!"

"Fuck!" I mumbled, running into different rooms looking for Lydia. "Lydia! Lydia, where are you?"

"In here!" I heard from Scott's room.

I ran down the hall and opened the door, but the chain prevented me from getting it open all the way. "Lydia, let me in."

"No! Someone needs to tell me what's going on!"

"Lydia! If you don't let me in, you could get killed!"

There was silence for a moment before the door shut again. I assumed she was unlocking it, but I didn't hear anything else. "Lydia!"

"NO!"

I sighed before running back downstairs to see the front door open. Scott, Allison, and Stiles were standing outside on Scott's front sidewalk. "Scott, when did you get here?"

He looked at me and then back at the roof. I ran outside just in time to see the Kanima crawling across the roof before it hissed at us and disappeared.

Derek looked at Isaac and Erica who were lying on the ground and then at Boyd. "Get them out of here."

Footsteps told me that Lydia had finally come out of Scott's room. She looked pissed. "Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"It's Jackson."


	11. Episode 6

**A/N: I'm sorry that it's been so long since my last update! I went on vacation and didn't have internet. Since I try to make the dialogue as close as I can, I need to watch the episode and write at the same time. It's a lengthy process that requires internet. **

**Also, this chapter kind of sucks, but Ace didn't have much to do in this chapter. I'm working on the next chapter now, so hopefully it'll be up soon. I promise that I'll put it up as soon as it's done.**

**Thanks to angelskull16 for reviewing!**

"We need you to promise that you won't say anything about what just happened," Allison said to Lydia as we pulled up to her house.

"I'll promise not to say anything about what just happened if you can tell me what the hell just happened!"

"It's kind of complicated," I said, leaning into the front seat.

"Why don't you start with why Derek was there? Or where Jackson went, or what is wrong with Erica?" Lydia asked. Allison and I exchanged glances. "Oh, do you to need a minute to confer? So you can come up with a plausible lie?"

"Part of the reason why I'm asking is because Scott and I aren't supposed to be seeing each other, okay? So, it's better if you can just keep what you know to yourself."

"Fine. I'll keep what I know about you and your boyfriend-which is nothing-to myself."

"Hey," Allison said, grabbing Lydia's arm as she tried to get out of the car. "He's not just my boyfriend, you get that right?"

"Let me go."

"Just for one second, please try and remember-"

"Remember what?!"

"Remember what it feels like. All of those times in school when you see him standing down the hall and you cannot breathe until you're with him. Or, those times in class when you can't stop looking at the clock because you know he's standing right out there waiting for you. Don't you remember what that's like?"

"No," Lydia said, shaking her head slightly.

"What do you mean no, you've had boyfriends."

"None like that," Lydia whispered, getting out of the car and all but running to her front door.

I got into the front seat and Allison and I shared the same look. "You really feel that way about Scott?"

Allison nodded. "Don't you feel that way about Stiles?"

A blush crept across my face. "Yeah…but it's like we have to be connected. If I go too long without him, my mom says I get depressed and bring everyone around me down too."

Allison shot me a grin. "So, am I dropping you off at your house?"

***Chime***

I glanced at my phone and made a face. "Actually, no. But I'll just run there, it's faster that way."

"It's no problem dropping you off."

"It's better if I run, the guys found Jackson and have a stupid plan."

"Alright, but be careful!" Allison yelled as I got out of her car.

"Yes mom," I said, grinning before I turned and ran to the club. Getting in wasn't a problem, it was finding Stiles and Scott.

A tap on my shoulder made me spin around. "Hey cutie. What are you doing in a place like this?"

"Fixing your stupid plan," I retorted.

Stiles mock-gasped. "My plans are not stupid."

"Really? Then what's the plan this time?"

"Stiles, Ace, now is not the time. Get Danny."

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

Scott flashed his claws without turning around. Stiles tugged on my arm. "Works for me."

"Danny!" Stiles called, shoving people out of the way. "Danny?"

I rolled my eyes and started dancing my way through the crowd toward where I'd last seen Danny. Stiles saw what I was doing and followed suit. Then the fog machines started up. "Damnit!"

I moved faster, shoving people with what little strength I had. Then I heard people screaming and headed towards the sound. I saw Scott run out the door and grabbed Stiles hand, sprinting through the thinning crowd. We found Scott leaning over an unconscious Jackson.

"What do we do with him now?"

* * *

"I couldn't get anything out of Danny."

"Okay, can we just get the hell out of here now before my dad's deputy sees me?"

Just then the sheriff pulled in. "Oh my god, oh my god. Can this get any worse?" Jackson moaned in the backseat. "That was rhetorical!"

"Get rid of him."

"Get rid of him? We're at a crime scene and he's the sheriff."

"Do something!"

I reached over and opened Stiles' door. He got out and I followed him, waving at his dad. "Hi Sheriff."

"What are you two doing here?"

"What do you mean what are we doing here? It's a club! We were clubbing, you know? At the club."

I face palmed as his dad looked back. "Not exactly your type of club."

"Well, Dad, there's a conversation we need to-"

"You're not gay."

"Wha-I could be!" He defended.

I gave him a look as his dad said, "Not dressed like that."

Stiles looked down at his clothes. "What's-"

The sheriff started walking toward the Jeep, causing me to step in his path. He raised an eyebrow. "This is the second crime scene that you just happened to show up on. And at this point I've been fed so many lies that I don't know if I know the kid standing in front of me. Now what the hell is going on?"

"Dad, Dad I-"

"The truth, Stiles," he said turning to me. "Or you could chime in because I know that you know the truth too."

"The truth is that we were here with Danny," I blurted out.

"He just went through a harsh breakup so we were just trying to take him out and get his mind off things. That's it."

"That's really good of you guys. You're good friends."

* * *

"What about your house?"

"Not with my mom there! We need to take him somewhere where we can hold him long enough to figure out what to do with him. Or long enough to convince him he's dangerous."

"I still say we just kill him."

"Stiles!" I said at the same time Scott said, "We're not killing him."

"Okay, okay…I've got an idea."

"Does it involve breaking the law?"

"By now don't you think that's a given?"

"I was just trying to be optimistic."

"Don't bother."

* * *

"Hey, I'm back with drinks," I said as I climbed into the prison van.

Jackson glared at me. "Wow, thank you ever so much."

I set a water bottle down next to him. "You're ever so welcome Lizard Boy."

"So I had scales? Like a fish?" Jackson said, ignoring me and turning back to Stiles.

"No, more like a reptile. And your claws had this liquid that paralyzes people. And you have a tail."

"I have a tail?"

"Yeah, you have a tail."

"Does it do anything?"

"No, not that we know of."

"Can I use it to strangle both of you?"

"You still don't believe me, alright. The night of the semi-final game. What did you do right after?"

"I went home."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, you idiot. What the hell else would I do?"

"You attacked me and Derek in the school and trapped us in the pool. You also killed a mechanic right in front of me by the way, that was lovely. And one of Argent's hunters. Oh, and last night you tried to kill Danny."

"Why would I want to kill my best friend?"

"That's what Scott's trying to figure out right now."

"Maybe what he should figure out is how he's going to pay for a lawyer when I prosecute your asses all the way to jail."

"Alright, well tell us this. On the night of the first full moon, what happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened."

* * *

"Stiles, that doesn't sound anything like something Jackson would say." I said, pulling the phone from his hand and typing.

Stiles pulled me back into his chest, nose nuzzling my hair. I tilted my head back and his lips started moving down my neck.

"They know!" Allison said, appearing next to us.

I jumped, nearly throwing the phone. "Know what?"

"They know Jackson's missing!"

"No, they can't. I've been texting his parents since last night, they don't have a clue."

"My grandfather told me his parents went to the police. They know."

Stiles ran to the door and turned on the radio. I quickly read through the texts Stiles had sent as Jackson. "Stiles, none of these sound like Jackson!"

"Get in the van," he said, taking the phone from me.

Allison and I hopped in. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere very far from this," Stiles said, calling someone and throwing the phone out the window.

* * *

"If Jackson doesn't remember being the Kanima, he's definitely not going to remember stealing Danny's tablet."

"Why would he steal it if he doesn't know what's on it?" I asked, leaning back into Stiles.

"What if someone else took it?"

"Then someone else knows what he is."

"Which could mean someone is protecting him."

"Like the bestiary says, the Kanima seeks a friend, right?"

"Okay, hold on. So, somebody watches Jackson make a video of himself take a video of himself turning into the Kanima and then just erases part of it so he wouldn't know? Who would do that?"

"Somebody who wanted to protect him?"

"There's something else. You said the only thing you found online about the Kanima is that it only goes after murderers. What if that's actually true?"

"No, it can't be. It tried to kill all of us, remember? I don't know about you two, but Ace and I haven't murdered anybody lately."

"I don't think that it was actually trying to kill us. Remember, when we were at Isaac's the first time? It just went by us."

"You're right, it just ran off."

"And it didn't kill you at the mechanic's garage."

"Well, yeah, but it tried to kill me and Derek in the pool."

"Did it?"

"It would've, it was waiting for us to come out."

"What if it was trying to keep you in?"

I tried to squish myself back into Stiles, feeling goose bumps crawl across my skin.

"Why do I feel so violated all of a sudden?"

"Because, there is something else going on. We don't know what it is. We don't know anything about what's going on with Jackson or why someone is protecting him-"

"Know thy enemy." Scott, Stiles and I gave Allison a surprised look. "Just…something my grandfather said."

"Alright, I got it. Kill Jackson. Problem solved."

"Are you forgetting that your dad is the sheriff? We kill him and he can't be re-elected."

"He risked his life for us. Against Peter. Do you remember that?"

"I do," I mumbled.

Stiles hugged me from behind as he said, "Yeah, but what did we just find out. He got the bite from Derek. It's funny how Jackson risked his life for us and got exactly what he wanted."

"That doesn't mean he's not still worth saving."

"It's always something with him though."

"He doesn't know what he's doing."

"So what?"

"So I didn't either!" Scott said. Stiles sighed in defeat as Scott turned to Allison. "Do you remember when I almost killed you and Jackson? I had someone to stop me. He has nobody."

"That's his own fault."

"Stiles!" I said, twisting out of his grip. "Scott's right. If we can save him, we should at least give it a shot."

* * *

"So, Allison and Scott are keeping an eye on Jackson?" I asked Stiles later as we grabbed some takeout and headed to his house.

"Yep," Stiles said, flashing me a grin. "We've got a few hours to ourselves."

My eyes lit up and I moved my fingers underneath his shirt. "Is your dad home?"

"Uh…I-I don't think so. He shouldn't be," Stiles stammered, trying to stay under control.

"Good."

* * *

"Shouldn't they have called with an update by now?" I asked Stiles, putting my feet up on his headboard.

"Yeah…should we-"

"I'll drive!" I shouted, racing downstairs.

Stiles was right on my heels. I beat him to the kitchen, but he swung me into him. "I don't think so."

"Come on, why not?"

"No."

"Please?" I asked, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"No," Stiles said firmly, grabbing his keys from my hand. "Let's go."

I pouted, but followed him to the car. It was a short drive to our hidden spot, and as soon as we pulled up I gasped. "Stiles?"

He jumped out of the car and banged on Allison's car window. "You guys might want to take a look at this."

We all ran over and saw the open back of the armored van. Allison looked in and said, "I have to tell my father."

Scott started pacing, not liking that plan. Allison stood firm. "Scott. He's going to kill someone."

"Okay. Tell him. Tell him everything."

"Scott, I gotta tell mine too."

"This is all my fault."

"It's not. But we have to tell them. We're just a bunch of teenagers. We can't handle this."

"You're right."

"How are you going to make your dad believe all this?"

"I don't know."

Scott turned, his eyes glowing yellow. "He'll believe me."

* * *

"Can you buzz us in, I gotta see my dad."

Stiles, Scott, and I walked into the office to see Jackson sitting on the couch. I took a step behind Stiles and grabbed his hand.

"Scott. Stiles. Sophia. Perfect timing. Have you met Jackson's father? Mr. David. Whittmore. Esquire."

Jackson leaned forward. "That means lawyer."

Stiles and Scott shared a look, but I sent a death glare at Jackson. "Did you have to google that?"

Jackson glared back at me. Stiles squeezed my hand, making me calm down a little. Sheriff looked at me. "Sophia, if you have a lawyer, I suggest you make a phone call."


	12. Episode 7

**A/N: Like I promised, here's the next chapter as soon as it was finished. Ace actually talks a bit more in this one, and her relationship with Erica improves a bit.**

**And please leave some sort of review! Even if it's just "cool" anything feels better than nothing!**

"If Jackson doesn't know what he's doing, then he probably doesn't know someone is controlling him."

"You're right, he probably doesn't remember."

"What if it's the same kind of thing that happened with Lydia when she took off in the hospital?"

"A fugue state."

"He'd have to forget everything. The murder."

"Getting rid of the blood."

"But he had help with the video." I chimed in. "Someone else helped him forget that."

"Whoever's controlling him."

"Are you sure Jackson has no clue about any of this?"

"He thinks he's still becoming a werewolf and that being with Lydia somehow delayed the whole thing."

"So do we try and convince him he's not?"

"If it helps us find out who's controlling him, then yeah."

"Do you think he'll talk to us after what we did?"

"Yeah, it's us, he'll talk to us. Right?"

* * *

"You will not go within 50 feet of Jackson Whittmore. You will not speak to him. You will not approach him. You will not assault or harass him physically or psychologically."

"What about school?"

"You can attend classes while attempting to maintain a 50 foot distance."

"Sheriff? What about lacrosse? They play on the same field and I'm the manager. If the coach asks me to-"

"These rules do not apply to you. Jackson says that he doesn't blame you, only Stiles and Scott."

"What?!" I shrieked, jumping out of my seat. "But-"

"Do you want these to pertain to you?"

"Actually, those sound like a typical day at school for me. But lacrosse-"

"As for the lacrosse practices and games, these rules must be abided as well as they can be."

"What if we both have to use the bathroom at the same time? And there's only two stalls available and they're only right next to each other."

Sheriff gave Stiles a look and then glanced at me. I punched Stiles in the shoulder. "Don't make it worse."

"I'll just hold it," Stiles said, massaging where I'd punched him.

We were let go after that. My mom came up to me and gave me a look. "Honey, you know you can't do stuff like that."

"Mom, you don't know-actually, you probably do know."

"Yes, I do. And there's a better way to handle things like this."

"Care to tell me?"

"You'll figure it out on your own. But until then, try not to break the law, okay?"

"Okay."

"We filled the tank!" I heard Stiles exclaim as we neared the door.

His dad opened his mouth to berate him even more, but must've realized it would get him nowhere. He shook his head and went to talk to Mr. Whittmore, leaving Stiles with me and my mom. She simply raised an eyebrow at him.

He gulped. "Mrs. Rider, I-"

"No need to explain yourself. I've known you since Kindergarten." She said as she walked away. "Have Sophia home soon, okay?"

Stiles looked confused, but nodded. I still hadn't told him or Scott that my mom knew more than she let on. I just didn't want her to be dragged into all of this.

Stiles and I leaned against the doorframe, watching Scott's mom lecture him. "No…No Stiles. Or Sophia."

"What?!"

"No Stiles or Ace?"

"No Stiles or Sophia! And no more car privileges-give me your keys." Mrs. McCall said, holding out her hand. Scott sighed. "Give 'em to me!"

Scott gave them to her. She fumbled with them trying to get the car key off. "Oh, for the love of god."

"Mom, do you want me to-"

"No."

"Mom, come on, let me just-Mom. Mom." Scott said, putting his hands over hers.

"What is going on with you? Is this about Allison?"

Stiles and I started shaking our heads behind Mrs. McCall. Scott didn't even look at us. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah," she said. Stiles and I increased our head shaking.

Scott finally looked up and saw us. Mrs. McCall spoke again. "Is this about your father?"

Stiles and I started nodding. "It is, isn't it? Okay, you know what? Um, we'll talk about this at home. I'm going to go get the car."

"I'm the worst son ever."

"Well, I'm not exactly winning any prizes either."

* * *

"That's everything Lydia could translate and trust me, she was very confused."

"What'd you tell her?"

"That we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures."

"I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures," Stiles said. "So is Ace."

"Don't _tell_ people!"

"Oh," Allison said. "Great."

"Okay, does this say how to find out who's controlling him?"

"Not really, but Stiles is right about the murderers."

"Yes!"

"It calls the Kanima a weapon of vengeance. There's a story in there about a South American Priest who uses the Kanima to execute murderers in his village."

"Alright, see, so maybe it's not all that bad."

"Until the bond grew strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted it to."

"All bad. All very, very bad."

"Here's the thing though. The Kanima is actually supposed to be a werewolf, but it can't be-"

"Until it resolves that in its past which manifested it."

"That means that Jackson needs a _really_ good psychologist. I've been suggesting that since I met him," I said.

"What if it has something to do with his parents? His real parents."

"Yeah, does anybody actually know what happened to them?"

"Lydia might."

"But what if she doesn't know anything?"

"Well, he doesn't have a restraining order against me, so I'll talk to him myself."

"Okay, what do I do?"

"You have a make-up exam, remember?" Allison said. Stiles and I nodded at him as Allison grabbed his hand. "Promise me?"

"If he does anything, you run the other way."

"I can take care of myself."

"Allison, if you get hurt while I'm busy with some stupid test, someone is going to need to take care of me. If he does anything-"

"Like?"

"Anything weird or bizarre…anything."

"Anything evil," Stiles said, sticking his head through the bookcase.

Allison shoved him backwards, causing me to laugh. Stiles gave me a wounded look. "You brought that upon yourself."

* * *

I knew that Allison could handle herself, but I still followed her from a distance as she followed Jackson. Just as she was about to open the door to follow him into the boy's locker room, Matt walked out.

"God, you scared the hell out of me," I heard him say as I walked up.

"Sorry," Allison said, glancing at me. "I was just um…nothing."

"Nice heels."

"Oh, yeah. Uh, my feet were hurting, so I…"

"Same reason I never wear mine."

I stifled a laugh. Allison looked up. "What?"

"Ah, forget it. Hey, did you hear about the underground show? Apparently they've got some big name spinning."

"Oh, you mean like a rave?"

"Is it still a rave if you don't roll? I just call it a party. But hey, I've got a friend that could hook us up with some tickets if you're down," Matt said. Then he looked at me. "Sorry, but he can probably only get us two."

"That's cool." I said, waving him off, trying to look through the door to see Jackson.

"Want me to get you one?"

"Yeah, yeah. Great."

"Alright, cool. Um, it's Friday, so looking forward to it." Matt said, walking away.

Allison looked confused for a minute and then looked at me. "Did I just-"

"Yep. Have fun telling Scott." I said, giggling.

Then we both heard Jackson coughing. Allison went in first. "Jackson?"

"In here."

I felt extremely uneasy. "I'm going to go get help."

Allison shook her head, but I turned and ran out anyway. I was heading to the chemistry room to get Scott when I saw Erica talking to Stiles. She said something that made him run after her and I bit my tongue and followed them, Allison forgotten.

Eventually they stopped in an empty hallway. I peeked out from around the corner, hearing, "I used to have the worst crush in the world on you. Yeah, you Stiles. And you never once even noticed me. Exactly how you're not noticing me right now."

Stiles pointed at the floor. I then noticed we'd backtracked to the locker room without realizing it.

The door burst open and Scott fell out, Jackson right on top of him. Erica pulled Jackson back while Stiles and I pulled Scott back.

"What the hell is going on? Hey, enough! What do you idiots think you're doing? Jackson, calm down!" Mr. Harris yelled. "Mr. McCall? Care to explain yourself? Stilinski? Rider?"

"Hey, you dropped this," I heard Matt say as he handed Scott a tablet.

Mr. Harris grabbed it. "You, you and you. Actually, all of you. Detention, three o clock."

* * *

When it hit three, all of us filed into the library. Scott, Stiles, Erica and I sat down at the first table. Jackson looked over at us. "We can't be in the same room together. I have a restraining order against those tools."

"All these tools?"

"No, just us tools."

"Fine. You two, over there."

Scott and Stiles moved. I grabbed my stuff, but Harris stopped me. "Detention is not date time, Ms. Rider. Stay where you are."

I glared at Harris and sat down across from Erica. He gritted his teeth, but couldn't say anything since I'd stayed at the same table.

"You had a crush on Stiles?" I said to her.

Her eyes widened a bit. "I _thought_ I'd heard another heartbeat. Um, yeah. I did."

"I'm sorry that none of us ever noticed you," I said, sincerity evident in my voice. "But to be honest, I'm jealous of your art skills. I suck at visual arts."

Erica smiled a little. "But you're so good at the written arts."

"I have to go to the bathroom."

I turned and saw Jackson, sweat beaded across his forehead. I looked at Erica, fear in my eyes. "You ready for a fight? Just in case."

"Always," she snarled.

"No one leaves their seats." Harris said before following Jackson out the door.

As soon as the door was shut, the boys moved to our table. "Maybe Jackson will eat Harris."

Stiles snorted, but Scott got to the point. "You know how Jackson's parents died?"

"Maybe."

"Talk." Scott insisted.

Erica raised an eyebrow. I sighed. "Erica? Please?"

"It was a car accident. My dad was the insurance investigator and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's eighteen."

"So not only is Jackson rich now, he's getting even richer at eighteen?"

"Yep."

"There's something so deeply wrong with that."

"You know what, I could try and find the insurance report in my dad's inbox. He keeps everything."

Erica started typing, but then we heard, "Scott McCall, please report to the principal's office."

Jackson walked back in, but Harris didn't say anything. Stiles looked over Erica's shoulder. "Look at the dates."

"Passengers arrived at the hospital DOA. The estimated time of death is 9:26 pm, June 14th 1995."

"Jackson's birthday is June 15th."

Harris began packing his stuff up, causing us to do the same. Then he gave a sadistic laugh. "Yes, I'm leaving, but none of you are. You may go when you're done with the re-shelving. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

As soon as Harris left I turned to Stiles and whispered, "Why couldn't Jackson have killed him instead?"

Stiles snorted as we grabbed a cart and pulled Allison and Scott into an aisle with us. We quickly caught Allison up on what Erica had found.

"It means he was born after his mom died, by C-section. They had to pull him out of her dead body."

I shuddered. "That's so creepy."

"So, was it an accident or not?" Allison asked.

"The word all over the report is inconclusive."

"His parents could've been murdered?"

"Well, if they were then it falls in line with the Kanima myth. You know, seeks out and kills murderers."

"Does that mean Jackson or the one controlling him?" I asked.

"We have to talk to him. We have to tell him."

"He's not going to listen."

Scott walked away. I groaned. "Now we're going to get in even more-"

I stopped short, eyes following the shape jumping on the shelves. Tiles started falling from the ceiling. Allison was nearly hit, but Stiles pushed her out of the way. I jumped backwards as another fell.

I heard Erica shout and went to the next aisle. She was lying on the ground, a cut across the back of her neck. I pulled her backwards out of the way of debris. Then I saw Jackson writing on the board.

STAY OUT OF MY WAY OR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU

As soon as he'd written it he jumped out the window. Scott, Stiles and Allison came out of the aisle next to us to analyze it, but Erica started shaking next to me. I glanced at her and then realized what was going on.

"She's having a seizure!" I cried, trying to get her on her side.

"He's alive," Allison said after checking up on Matt.

"Guys, she needs to get to a hospital."

"D-derek. I need Derek."

"When we get her to the hospital-"

"Derek. To Derek."

"Go."

Scott got up and went to Allison. Stiles and I looked at each other before saying, "Scott!"

Erica was still shaking, but she was now in Stiles' arms. "Erica, hold on, okay? We'll get you…somewhere as soon as we can. Stiles, we need to go _now_."

Scott came back and picked Erica up with ease. The three of us sprinted to the Jeep.

"Hospital or Derek?" Stiles asked Scott as I jumped into the back.

Scott hesitated, so I spoke for him. "Derek."

* * *

"Hold her up."

"Is she dying?" I asked, fear coursing through my veins.

"She might. This is going to hurt." Derek said as he picked up her arm and broke it.

"Why would you do that?!" I shrieked, glaring at him.

"It'll trigger the healing process. I still gotta get the venom out. This is where it's really gonna hurt."

He took her arm and squeezed. The blood started to pool on the floor as Erica screamed. She slowly stopped screaming and looked at me. "Don't give him up. He makes a good Batman."


End file.
